Lilium: Purity and Darkness
by BabyKitsuneStar
Summary: Sesshomaru has been keeping a secret from the others. He knows who Kagome truely is but the miko doesnt remember. A tale of two past lovers unravels revealing a creature who is a being of destruction. Can Sesshomaru finally put a end to her? KAGXSESS
1. Intro

**Lilium: Purity and Darkness**

**Warning: **If You do Not read The Introduction There is a chance you may not fully understand this story ok so no skipping around!

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA THOUGH I DID CREATE THIS STORY.  
**

**Summary-**

Sesshomaru has been keeping a secret from the others. He knows who Kagome truely is but the miko doesnt remember. A tale of two past lovers unravels revealing a creature who is a being of destruction. Can Sesshomaru put an end to her or will he let his heart get in the way once again. KagsXSess

* * *

" Still following me Sesshomaru? Its hard to believe the Great Taiyoukai of the West has become the stalker of some simple human girl."

The miko took a cautious step backward as the Taiyoukai appeared before her in a white blurr.

" You are not human Demented woman. " He spoke coldly. " Your Presence unsettles this Sesshomaru." Kagome's eyes narrowed at his arrogance, she placed a hand on her hip and stepped on a rock so she could look him face to face.

Firey Azure clashed with Intense gold.

" Look here you big bully. If my presence_ ' Unsettles' _you so much why The heck are you following me?! "

It was hard to believe the taiyoukai had been following her like a shadow throughout her whole journey in the fedual era. She had long expected she was being watched, but it wasn't until she started improving on her powers and abilities to sense things that she noticed him.

Though she was very suspicious she allowed it to go on without her other companion's knowledge. He didn't seem to really be a threat after all.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed; his ears twitched at her loud shouts.

"As a wise one once said keep your Allies Close and your enemies closer. " He spoke with venom.

" Ha! Well if thats so I bet you and Naraku must have been_ real _close. " The miko snorted, emphasizing certain words to piss the taiyoukai off.

Sesshomaru quickly turned away from the woman. _' I will not allow her to get under my skin this is not what I've come for. '_ He reminded himself as his nails dug underneath the flesh of his palms.

" Now that Naraku is defeated and the jewel is complete where will you go? "

The smirk faded from the miko's face at his unsuspected question. It wasn't long before The taiyoukai detected nervousness and uncertainty from her aura.

" I don't really belong in my time any more and I think the future would be better would be better off without me .. I gave the jewel to Inuyasha as I once promised so he could become a full demon. And I guess I will spend the rest of my life here ... with him. "

Silence filled the forest and Kagome could have sworn she saw the taiyoukai tense before turning to her with his usual cold fascade.

" You are a fool " was all he said before disappearing in a white blurr.

The miko stared at the space Sesshomaru once occupied then turned with a huff. She mumbled a few insulting words to no one in particular then headed back to the village where she knew all her companions would be waiting for her to return from the future for the last time.

**Shippo**- the energetic little fox kit whom she had excepted as her younger brother.  
**Sango**- The strong-willed Taija who was like the sister she'd never had  
**Miroku**- The perverted monk who had conquered her stubborn sister's heart and created a special place in hers as well.  
**Kaede-** The grandmother figure she never got the chance to have since hers died before she was born  
**Kirara**- The more active version of her cat Buyo  
And last but not least **Inuyasha**- The strong stubborn sometimes idiotic hanyou who had stolen her heart from day one. He was so harsh and brash but could be so loving and gentle.

Kagome unknowingly placed a hand against her chest when her heart began pounding wildly inside her.

_' No these people are way more than my companions ... they are my family ' _a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips and she immediately gave in. Happy that she finally got to live her story book ending.

" A Fedual Fairytale " She whispered to the sky.

Kagome's cheerful aura quickly shifted to one of pain as she knelt down on the forest floor clutching her chest.

She cried out at the feeling of her body being ripped apart from the inside. Something was definately wrong ...

Once the pain diminished she staggered to her feet panting as she faced the direction of the villiage a couple of feet away.

" The Jewel " Her stomach turned uncomfortably as the strong feeling of fear washed over her.

_' Inuyasha What have you done? ' _She thought while rushing to the village.

" Where is Inuyasha?! " Kagome demanded as she barged into Kaede's hut.  
The small group sitting around the fire grew silent.

" Kagome ... " The hesistant look in Sango's eyes told the miko all she needed to know.

" He didn't become Full demon did he? " Kagome whispered. When no one answered her heart sunk.

" I'm Sorry Kagome-sama Inuyasha - He -" The monk looked away. He couldn't stand to see the torn expression on her face.

" The Stupid Baka wished Kikyo back with the jewel! " Shippo exploded .

Once the kitsune noticed the hurt in her eyes his heart filled with regret.  
"I'm really sorry Kagome. " He whimpered as a tear slipped down her cheek.

" Don't be Shippo its not your fault. " Kagome forced a smile then turned to exit the hut. " I'll be back later... I got to find him ... I need to know why" The others didn't get a chance to reply because the miko fled.

_' So that explains the pain I felt ... My soul was being returned to my body.Kikyo got a new one '_

The gods above seemed to sympathise with the girl as she ran toward heartbreak, the sky darkened and rain poured down washing away her tears before they had a chance to fall and taint the ground with sadness.

" Inuyasha! " Kagome sobbed while seeking out his aura through the forest.

On her desperate haste to find the Hanyou, Kagome accidentally slipped and banged her head against a rock.

The miko's body convulsed and her eyes rolled to back of her head as blood seaped out the wound mixing with the rain on the ground.

Before slipping into total darkness she heard the squishing of mud underneath some ones feet followed a small whisper.

"_ Lilium _... "

**

* * *

**

- Introduction -

Once a long time ago there was a goddess named Aoi_** (blue) **_. She had unsual bright azure orbs that seemed to sparkle naturally, and a blue water drop on her forehead. Since Water is a pure element she was known as the purity goddess. One day Aoi was called on earth to slay an evil youkai named Gin _**(silver)**_, but instead the two fell in love. She was his light, and he was her darkness. Despite both the gods and youkai's disapproval the two mated and had a daughter. One night the gods and youkai gathered then invaded the couples hide out and slaughtered Gin and Aoi, though the Child was no where to be found.

They did , however, find a message the couple wrote before their deaths.

It read:

Our Child may be a being of Destruction, but she is like a mere lilium to us.  
She is deligate and beautiful, and deserves the chance to live life such as you and I.  
You all can try to find her but she will not be found until its time for her to bloom, we've placed a spell on her to ensure this.She will blend in like everyone else on Earth.  
If she shall become a threat in the future we ask that you destroy her and forgive us for our sin that caused such a problem.  
If not then let her live. Let Her be Free

Live well our little Lilium ...

-Purity and Darkness


	2. Gorgeous Gold Eyes

********

Lilium: Purity and Darkness

****

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA THOUGH I DID CREATE THIS STORY.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Golden Eyes**

A middle aged ningen couple were traveling to a near by village when a crying bundle lying helplessly in a bush caught their attention.

The two curiously approached the crying wrap of silk sheets unaware of the invisible barrier that faded away sensing the two ment no harm.

" Great kami Azumi its a child! " The man exclaimed as he craddled the baby in his arms to shelter it from the cold.

The woman named Azumi quickly stepped closer to her husband and inspected the small crying bundle.It was then that she noticed a silver necklace with the words_ Lilium _carved into it.

" Lilium " The Woman mused out loud. The baby immediately stopped crying then opened her eyes to reveal two precious azure orbs.

" She's so Adorable Daisuke! Do you think thats Her Name? " Azumi tapped her finger on its nose making the baby giggle and coo happily.

" I think it may be Dear. She Seems to like that Name." The Male answer watching his wife interact with the baby.

" Who would abandon such a precious creature in the cold " His wife pouted scooping the baby out of his hands.

The man watched as her face lit up each time the baby made a face then sighed.

_'She had always wanted children, but couldn't have them. Maybe this is just a small blessing in disguise.' _He thought quickly coming to a decision.

" I think we should take her with us. "

" Really? " she asked excitedly.

" Really " Daisuke repeated with a nod, " We should get going before it starts to snow."

The couple returned to their home village and soon adopted the child when no one showed up to claim her. The couple grew older with time but the child aged slower than any human should, and because of this the villigers began to question if she was even human. Azumi and Daisuke were now old in their late seventies while Lilium looked only to be 12 months in human years. Long and silky raven locks rested on her shoulders, her skin a smooth creamy tone, and the girl was so smart she could talk.

Yes the villigers knew she was not human, but her kind spirit and innocence persuaded them not to act violent toward the child, she was no threat.

" I'm going to play mama Azumi! " Lilium called grabbing her wooden sandals before rushing out the hut.

" Don't roam to far Lilium ... Be careful! " Azumi warned knowing the girl wouldn't listen. She was too stubborn, but she was smart enough to know of the many dangers of the world. Even though she'd never witnessed one kill she knew it was a bad thing, though she never seen someone die she knew they were never coming back.

" I wonder how she will react when Daisuke and I pass on in life. " Azumi gloomily wondered out loud. She she shook her head and turned back to the pot of rabbit and meat soup when all of a sudden the hut's curtain flipped back to reveal her panicking husband.

"Azumi Grab Lilium and Hide we are under attack By a demon! " Daisuke ordered grabbing his wife by the hand, he desperately searched for the child but found her no where inside the hut.

" What Demon? " Azumi's fear grew more and more each time she looked at her husband's fightened face.

" The Taiyoukai ... Inu Taisho's son ... Me and a few village men were walking when all of a sudden a younger Inu youkai in its main form jumped out, we attacked out of fear. We didn't know that was The Western Lord's Son! " The man ranted in fear, his body shook visibly with each horrid scream and crash that could be heard.

_' He will slaughter us all! ' _His old heart painfully clenched at the thought of his wife and daughter's blood.

" We have to flee now! " The man old man Practically dragged the woman out the hut, but came to a stop when a tall figure blocked his path.

" Going some where old man? " The youkai asked with narrowed eyes.

The man quickly pushed his wife behind him.

" Do what you want with me but leave Azumi out of this! "

The youkai flexed his claws and growled angrily.

" You dare give this Sesshomaru orders when your filthy human village men slaughter my younger brother and the future heir to the West. I shall kill you all! "

At his words Azumi glanced around the villiage to see the ground covered in blood every where, Kids and adults alike all slaughtered mercilessly.

" You monster. " She hissed.

The youkai's lips curved into a slight smirk as he looked into her frightened eyes.

" You will die by this monster's hands " Sesshomaru stated coldly. In a flash he stood before the two; using his posion claws he forced his way into the man's head through his eye sockets. A malicious chuckle filled the air mixing with the ningen male's cries as the posion consumed his brain. Once the youkai pulled away the ningen's body went limp; dropping to the ground.

Azumi stared at her husband and screamed. She covered her mouth to hold the vile that crept up her throat. The sight of her Daisuke lying with his mouth gaped open in a silent scream ; eyes foaming with crimson bubbles was too much to take.

As if reading her thoughts the youkai tried to calm her in his own sick way.

" Don't worry Wench you wont have to endure the pain much longer.You're going the same place he's going."

A shriek tore from her lips as he grabbed her by the root of her hair his claws scratching her scalp.

She winced out pain then opened her eyes and gasped as she caught sight of Lilium watching the two emotionlessly. Her white summer dress covered in blood from the small ball of fur in her arms.

" Lilium ... "Azumi whispered in tears. " You must r-"

Before she could finish the youkai twisted his hand, snapping her neck.

Sesshomaru dropped the dead woman then turned to the being he knew was there. He had long felt her presence following close behind him, watching him out of curiosity. The girl had seen him slaughter human after human, but he never once felt fear from her aura.

The child was odd, she didn't smell like human but she also didnt smell of youkai either. Her scent was peaceful like flowers, but dangerous like toxins.

This sent tons of warning bells off in the western prince's head.

_' This girl is trouble '_ Sesshomaru concluded as he moved forward, his mind set on killing her.

" Girl .." Intense amber clashed with Dull blue a moment before the girl's eyes softened.

" I'm sorry. " She whispered with a bowed head.

Sesshomaru stared in awe as she offered his brother's dead body to him.

" Girl. " he repeated.

She did not look up.

" Lilium ..." Sesshomaru tried again using the name the woman had called her.

A set of innocent teary orbs peered at him when she raised her head.

Sesshomaru felt his cold heart melt at the broken sight of her. He didn't understand how a cold killer like himself could be so moved by the tears of a young girl.

" This Sesshomaru Thanks you. " The youkai bowed out of respect and carefully claimed his brother's body.The Small girl clenched her fist as he walked away.

" You are not forgiven, but I can not kill you. I could never destroy such gorgeous Golden eyes. " She whispered knowing he heard her although he didn't stop to acknowledge it.

" I will make your life hell though. I will make your cold heart hate me but love me at the same time, then I'll emotionally destroy you until the point you wish for self destruction. That will be my revenge" The girl promised the regal figure as his frame slowly faded away.


	3. Lilium with Thorns

**Lilium: Purity and Darkness**

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

* * *

**  
Chapter 2 - Lilium with thorns  
**

The Western Prince bubbled with anger as he hovered over his younger brother's grave site.

" Brother ... Three hundred years have passed since your death " he spoke passively despite his gloom mood. " Father has changed alot. He no longer hates humans. In fact he mated one and now she carries his child. What a complete disgrace to our Blood line" The taiyoukai spat with distaste." How could he lower himself to mate with such a vile and despicable creature! "

" Thats quite enough Sesshomaru! " A familar voice cut in from behind.

" Father " Sesshomaru turned as Inutaisho appeared before him . " It is very unlike you to mask your scent and spy on your own heir ... one would think that only a human would do such a dishonorable thing"

The elder taiyoukai angrily glared at his son.

" I only did it to see how you really felt about me having a hanyou. Tell me why do you hate Izayoi? "

" She's weak and she reaks of human filth "

" You will not speak of your step mother in such a way " Inutaisho ordered. His eyes flashed red.

" She may be Your mate. " The prince whispered with venom. " BUT THAT HUMAN BITCH IS NOT MY MOTHER! " Sesshomaru shouted.

His father stepped closer to him with his claws flexing at his side.

" Sesshomaru ... you will refrain from raising your voice at your superior and submit to the alpha of your pack " Inutaisho firmly demanded.

Sesshomaru felt the elder taiyoukai's anger rising and fought to control his own. His hand reached to touch his sword's sheath that rested at his hip.

" Or what father? Would you really kill your son to defend an inferior creature that probably won't live to be a hundred? I will not be the only one to object to your reckless decision so tell me would you be able to fend off all of them alone? "

The elder Inu inhaled deeply to calm his anger before he opened his eyes, that were once again mellow amber.

" Don't you think I know that pup? This old man can not help whom he falls for " Inutaisho mumbled running a clawed hand through his bangs as if he were trying to rub away the stress.

" I just thought that since you were my son you would support me instead of criticizing me like the others. "

Sesshomaru's golden orbs widened in shock. He also paused before sliding his sword out of its sheath, but just as quick as the emotion came it also left .

" You thought wrong Father, and because of your brash actions I challenge your title as the Alpha."

Inutaisho's eye brows furrowed as he too took out his sword and prepared for battle.

" You've grown so cold Sesshomaru ... Just like your mother. "

Sesshomaru grinned while barring his sharp fangs. " I've always been cold Father, mother has nothing to do with this. " he snarled.

Inutaisho shook his head in disappointment as the Younger taiyoukai charged at him, swinging with the grace he'd taught him.

Inutaisho allowed the fight to continue for a while to save the prince from a wounded pride then quickly put an end to it when he decided he'd had enough.

" One day You will learn that Hate does not give you strength " He told his son as he mercilessly severed his right arm from his body.

Sesshomaru titled his head back and howled in pain as blood sprayed on the clean green grass. He tried to stand, but the blinding pain brought him to his knees.

" This is the first time you have had an appendage removed so you are not used to the pain " Inu taisho explained as he sheathed his sword. " Next time it will not hurt so bad, but if your arm should be removed again it will take years to completely heal "

Sesshomaru panted in pain and gripped his right arm to stop the bleeding.

" Do not worry you will not bleed to death. Your arm will heal before that happens " Inutaisho chuckled as he turned then began to leave.

" This is your punishment for stepping out of line. " His voice echoed through the forrest as he faded from the clearing.

" What a brilliant display of dominance " A feminine voice mused from behind a tree once the elder Inu's aura disappeared.

" The way your blood drippled on the ground left me in awe "

The taiyoukai growled at the bitch who dared to laugh at him.

" Show your self girl " Sesshomaru ordered.

His vision grew blurred as a figure approached him. " As You wish Sesshomaru-sama. " The female mocked him before stopping a few feet away.

The western lord grinned taking her actions as a sign of fear. " What's the matter bitch are you scared of this Sesshomaru?"

" Well as my mother once said never step close to a wounded animal " She spat with venom.

Sesshomaru snarled at her insult.

" That human woman was not your mother. " He declared after recognizing her scent.

" Yeah but she was the closest thing to a mother I ever had. " The girl stated taking a step closer. " Drop your barrier" She demanded.

" I mean you no harm. "

Silence filled the clearing as the Western Prince dropped his barrier, and allowed the girl to get closer to him. He watched cautiously as she knelled before him and inspected his wounds.

Her gentle touch felt hot against his flesh as her unique powers forced the wounds to close. The taiyoukai prince released a shaky breath and leaned his head against the trunk of a tree while allowing her bitter sweet scent to wash over his senses.

Her aura burned against his skin in a pleasant way. He never thought fire could be so invigorating and tender as it engulfed him.

Its flames eating away at his soul.

Sesshomaru opened eyes to find his vision restored and the same little girl that haunted his dreams lying against him. Three hundred years had passed since the two crossed paths and the girl seemed to only have aged to what looks to be a 15 year old teen in human years. She'd become powerful like he'd assumed she would be, her powers containing the strangely addictive combination of purity and darkness.

' A dark miko or some kind of witch perhaps? ' He silently wondered.

His golden eyes examined her closely and found her appearance quiet pleasing. The girl was absolutely gorgeous with her sun-kissed peachy complexion and long waist length raven tresses.Her luscious mounds and curvy frame could be seen clearly through the thin cloth she called clothing which consisted of a Sky blue top that wrapped around her breast then stopped inches above her belly button leaving her arms and stomach uncovered, and matching baggy leggings that rested low on her hips. (( Think of Princess Jasmine's outfit from Aladdin ))

The taiyoukai watched in mild fascination as the girl lowered her lips to kiss his chest then licked away the tiny traces of blood on them.

His curiosity spiked when her chest rumbled causing her to release a noise that sounded like a purr, and her eyes briefly flashed silver.

" Just what are you Girl? " he thought out loud. The raven haired teen ignored his question and scooted closer to place a hand on his upper arm. The taiyoukai tensed at the sudden contact.

" Your arm has already began healing, but I can speed the process." She explained. When his body relaxed she pushed high amounts of her healing power into the wound and used her purifying skills to remove any traces of infection .

After a while Sesshomaru's arm was completely restored and the girl stood to leave only to be pulled down on his lap .

She immediately jerked away and hissed as claws seeped into her skin, her powers rose to fend off the offending appendages.

" Lilium " His smooth masculine voice mumbled. The girl's struggles came to a halt, her head lifted to reveal cold azure orbs full of hate and anger.

"Let me go Sesshomaru! " She ordered sharply. " Do not Touch me "

Despite his emotionless facade the Inu Prince could feel his heart clench once again at the sight of her tears.

" You try so hard to hate me, but is hate really what you feel? " He questioned. His claw traced the moist trail of her tears causing the girl to shutter.

Sensing she would not try to flee he released her and was slightly disappointed when she shifted a few inches away from him.

"You've been following me for the past three days. " Sesshomaru accused. " Why "

" Revenge" Lilium replied dryly.

A small promise from long ago filled his mind at her statement.

_**I will make your cold heart hate me but love me at the same time**_

The words replayed inside his head sending off alarms, but the taiyoukai once again ignored them.

" I see " Sesshomaru gazed at his claws. " Thoughs humans of that village meant alot to you? "

The girl remained silent.

_**I'll emotionally destroy you until the point you wish for Self destruction. That will be my revenge! **_

Taking her silence as a yes the Western prince shifted his gaze to his brother's grave.

" Those people took something special away from me so I took their lifes in return. " The taiyoukai explained though he felt no regret for what he'd done.

_**You are not forgiven, but I can not kill you.**_

" The village was the only home I had since I no family nor a father or mother, and you took that all away from me." Lilum spoke bitterly as their eyes connected.

_**I could never destroy such gorgeous golden eyes.**_

The Inu's breath hitched as her azure orbs softened . She looked like a broken goddess full of pain and sorrow.

" Where did you go afterwards? " Sesshomaru asked.

" I had no where else to go so I remained on my own for the most part. Until one day around my 220th year I met a youkai male named Hayate, because he was so loving he took me in and provided shelter for me. "

The taiyoukai noticed the small sparkle in her eye as spoke of the youkai and felt envy bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He suspiciously sniffed the air then growled when his suspicions were confirmed. " You're not innocent. "

The girl shook her head and grinned furthering the T frustration.

" Where is this Hayate you speak of? " Sesshomaru demanded calmly. The taiyoukai did not understand where this sudden streak of possessiveness came from. He only knew that the thought of her with another brought him pain, and damn it he would kill to end this pain. He didn't like it at all.

" Hayate is dead. " She whispered emotionlessly. All traces of jealousy vanished when her eyes flashed silver before returning to azure again.

" I killed him after we made love. " Lilium added.

" Why " Sesshomaru wondered.

" Because I made the mistake of allowing some one into my heart. I don't know who or what I am, but I do know I am dangerous. I took his life to prevent the destruction I might cause if crossed. A being like me should never feel the joy of love. "

He could see pain reflecting in her eyes with each word she spoke.

" Why are you telling me this? And if you should not love then why did you promise to make me love you? "

" You are the only one that can stop me if this destruction should occur. My heart tells me so. " Lilium smiled and placed a hand over her chest.

" Woman you are demented. " The taiyoukai said with a snort. Though he couldn't help the small swell of pride at the thought of being needed.

" Aren't we all " She chuckled before rising. Golden eyes remained glued to her frame as she strolled away. " Know this Taiyoukai... I still have not forgiven you, and I always keep my promises. " Her smooth voice warned before she vanished.

Sesshomaru sighed and glanced to the sky for the first time noticing it was night.

" A true Unusual Lilium with thorns you are Miko of darkness, you are far more exciting than a simple overrated rose could ever be. "

* * *

Thanx for the Reviews!!  
In case some of you haven't got it yet, Lilium is the Past Kagome.  
These flashbacks of Lilium's past life will lead up to The Kagome in the feudal era. And explain why she doesn't remember or act like she did before.


	4. Dark Miko

**Lilium: Purity and Darkness**

**Chapter 3 - Dark Miko**

* * *

_" What are you doing?! " Jade eyes filled with fear as the emotionless girl pulled the dagger out of the dead man's head._

_She shuttered as the girl licked the blade clean before stashing it away in her pouch._

_" I saw Him hurt you so I eliminated him. " The girl explained grabbing the younger girl's hand. " Now you can come with me and we can travel together. "_

_" No! " Azure eyes widened when the girl pulled away and slapped her. _

_" Hikari ... " Lilium whispered holding her cheek. _

_" I'm not going any where with you! You're a murderer and you killed my father! " The girl sobbed._

_"But he hit you and you were crying-"_

_"He was only trying to punish me you idiot! " Hikari cried. " Just go away! I hate you and never want to see your stupid face again! "_

_" But Hikari I- " _

_" Leave! " _

_The elder girl was stunned when the she was pushed to the ground. _

_" You're not welcomed here any more! "_

_" I was only trying to help. " Lilium hissed as her body twitched with rage " Why can't you see I only wanted to help! I never wanted to hurt you! " As the girl's voice volume rose the ground began to shake beneath them. Her eyes turned silver and her hair flew wildly behind her as she suddenly hovered in the air as if she were being possessed. Hikari shook in fear, wetting her pants as objects inside the hut started flying around her crashing into the walls._

_" If I punished you would you cry for me like you cried for him! " Lilium roared. When Hikari dashed toward the door instead of answering Lilium threw her dagger at her. It hit her heart directly with such force it knocked her into a wall pinning her small body to it._

_A sick smirk formed on the Raven haired girl's lips as she listened to the girl's heart stop beating._

_" I hope you're happy now. This way you can be with your Father and Will never have to see my face again. " Lilium mumbled as the silver hue leaked from her azure orbs._

Lilum immediately jerked from her dreams and threw up a barrier to defend her self from an attacker.  
Her plump lips curved in to a grin when his sword crashed into her invisible shield a few inches away from her, he'd been aiming for her head.

"Attacking a lady in her sleep? What a gentlemen you are Sesshomaru-sama. " The girl mumbled sarcastically with a yawn.

The taiyoukai remained passive as he slipped his sword in its sheath, but you could see amusement dancing in his amber orbs.

" Not bad Girl, but this Sesshomaru would have killed the enemy before they'd even came within 15 feet of his person. " he spoke arrogantly.

Azure eyes rolled and the girl looked at the Western prince skeptically.

"Why are you here? "

The taiyoukai smirked at her question then threw a small square package into her lap.

" Whats this? " She asked curiously.

" Open it and you will see Demented one. " Sesshomaru teased earning a glare from the girl.  
She unraveled the neatly sealed package to reveal a fancy sky blue kimono. The girl tipped her head to the side in confusion.

" What is this for? "

"Its a gift to show my appreciation for your ... kindness. " Sesshomaru answered. He lifted a well sculptured eye brow when she shook her head then stood to hand him the gift back.

"Its lovely but I can not take it. Besides its not really my style of clothing. " Lilium explained.

"This Sesshomaru does not care if_ ' its not your Style' _as you say. You will wear it. " He confirmed.

" You will not be allowed to prance around the Western-lands looking like some temptress. "

The raven haired girl narrowed her eyes and dropped the gift at his feet since he would not take it.

" I will do no such thing. Thanks but No Thanks! " Lilium replied in a clipped tone.

" Dark Miko " The Taiyoukai warned when she crossed her arm defiantly then turned to walk away ignoring the threatening rumbles that could be heard in his throat.

" You are not the head taiyoukai of the west therefore I will not- "  
Before the woman could finish her sentence the Taiyoukai had pounced on her out of rage and shredded her clothing.

" You will do as I say, it does not matter whether I'm the head Inu or not I'm still far more superior than you." He spat to the naked girl beneath him. She whimpered as his claws graze her side causing his beast to stir at the melodious sound. Sensing and smelling the change in the taiyoukai's scent Lilium called for her dagger and as it slid over to her she took hold of it and stabbed him in the gut.

Sesshomaru's red orbs widened and gold slowly leaked back into them.

" I refuse to submit and be a bitch to the likes of you. Sorry Love. " A malicious smirk appeared on her face as she twisted the dagger before jerking it out. The taiyoukai's hands found their way to her throat. He gave it a firm squeeze while his claws burned it with his poison.

" Woman When I'm finished with you ... you'll be more than my bitch. I'll break you in a way you've never been broken " He whispered dangerously. Seeing the girl was about to make another defiant comment he quickly bit into her neck.  
Lilium screamed and her aura flared to battle his as he feasted on her blood. The taiyoukai had never been much of a blood thirsty beast, but her blood was like heaven on his tongue. It tasted strange but extremely pleasing.

After drinking enough to satisfy his cravings the Inu pulled away from the girl whose eyes were drooped. She was slightly overwhelmed from the sensation of having her blood sucked.

" You will either wear my gift or walk naked. Its your choice dark miko " Sesshomaru smirked. " but I must warn you My beast craves your body even more than he craves your blood. I will return soon "

Lilium slowly sat up with a frustrated huff after the daiyoukai prince disappeared.  
" You damn dog " She growled " Never underestimate me. This is far from over "

* * *

The morning passed by quickly and it wasn't until late evening that Sesshomaru came limping into the clearing.  
His face and hair were drentched in sweat and his eyes were hooded. Though his clothing remained stained in his own blood, she could tell his wound was healed.

" wench ... what .. have .. you done to this .. sess... ho.. maru. " His words were slurred forcing the girl into a fit of laughter.

" Whats .. so ... funny? " Sesshomaru tried to demand despite his lazy words. The world around him was spinning causing his head to pound wildly.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama. You humor me. " Lilium spoke sarcastically. " Oh by the way do you like how your gift looks on me? "

Her question brought his attention to her clothing, and his mouth dropped briefly which happened only once in a life time for the great prideful Sesshomaru.

" You ... bitch .. " he growled even at his drunken state. The beautiful kimono he'd spent alot on to customly make for her was cut and shaped revealing her stomach, arms, the top of her breast, and even had a few slits at the bottom.

Lilium grinned, her azure eyes sparkling with mischief.

" Cool huh?Oh and don't worry about the whole headache thing. I released a poison when you drunk my blood without my permission. It won't kill you but it will last for a while. " She explained while walking away.

"Where .. are ... you ... going ? "

She tilted her head back and licked her lips seductively at the Taiyoukai who peered at her with interest. She could see the lust in his eyes.

" You know I thought alot about the whole being your bitch thing you were talking about earlier, and thought hey it probably wouldn't be as bad as long as it isn't you I submit too. "

Lust quickly turned to anger.

"Bitch ... " Sesshomaru threatened.

" Lalalala Got some sexual tension to release on a hot Inu youkai thats not you. See you later Dog boy. "

The taiyoukai bubbled with rage as she disappeared, leaving him alone in the forest. He would have tried to follow her had his power not been completely drained by her damn poison.

' I'll kill you for this Dark miko. ' He thought as disturbing images of her and another youkai flooded his mind.

* * *

A small yawn escaped the twisted vixen's lips as he ran his tongue down her neck, his hands roamed intimate places in hopes of giving pleasure but the girl found none.

' Damn you Sesshomaru ' She pouted.

It was Amazing how the Western Prince remained on her mind even as this strong masculine Inu youkai pressed against her. It was annoying really. The taiyoukai was like a bug she couldn't seem to squash.  
All her life he'd haunted her dreams with his golden eyes that promised death. She traveled the world searching for him for years.

" You bore me " The girl grumbled stirring anger in the Inu above her.

" What did you say bitch? " The male growled.

" I said You bore me and for that I shall take your life" She hissed releasing a strong wave of power.

The inu was thrown back roughly into a tree then before he could even stand two long silver strings wrapped around his body and bounded him to the tree. The youkai struggled to escape but the strings would not loosen, he tried to slice them with his claws but they were repealed by some strange power. When the woman stood to her feet cackling evily he glanced at her to meet two malicious silver orbs.

" Who are you? "

Never in his life had he met a creature like her. Now that her scent and aura was unmasked he felt it, this was no normal woman.

" I go by the name of Lilium " She spoke proudly; her head held high.

" Lilium! " His eyes grew wide at the name. " So you are the creature My father once warned me about. "  
The girl's eyes narrowed as she patiently waited on him to elaborate.

" The Daughter of a Purity goddess and evil youkai. The being of destruction and chaos." Though the woman's face remained passive he could tell she was listening.

" I always thought it to be a myth he told to keep me away from beautiful women until the day he - My father - He..."

_" Mother why are You crying? " A young inu questioned innocently.  
__Seeing the curious look on the Inu's face the demoness burst into tears and held him close as if to shelter him from the pain she knew would come.  
__" Your father and his compnaions were killed " Her breathless whisper shocked the boy. She held him tighter as his body shook violently._

" My mother killed herself afterward. All because of you. "  
Even as the Inu's voice cracked with emotion her silver eyes did not soften a bit.

" You destroyed my family "

The forest seemed to go silent as Lilium stepped forward. The Inu tensed as a cold hand caressed his cheek and even colder eyes locked onto his sending chills down his spine.

"Your eyes show such pain " Lilium spoke indifferently. " Would you like me to relieve you of that pain."  
The inu found himself unable to speak as a clawed finger traveled down the length of his throat.

" You're eyes remind me of the very eyes that haunt me every night, reminding me of the pain I must relive everyday. "

Said eyes widened at her words.

" Your father deserved what he got just as I deserve whats coming to me. Karma never was choosey" Though her tone remained the same her silvery orbs seemed to sparkle maliciously.

The Inu was suprised to see her walk away.

" You're sparing my life? " He questioned with hope.

Lilium halted at his words then tilted her head back with a grin.

" I am a being of destruction and Chaos remember? To spare your life would not fit my description."

Silver eyes gleamed with satisfaction as the strings on the youkai's body tightened until they sliced him to pieces.  
" Flawless Victory. " She mused feeling a strong aura rushing toward her.

Lilium quickly threw up a shield to propel the sword that once again aimed at her head.

" We need to stop meeting like this Taiyoukai prince. " Lilium chuckled when the white blur stopped in front of her revealing an angry daiyoukai with a sword raised to fight.

" What you did to this Sesshomaru was disgraceful bitch " Sesshomaru growled. " Why do you reek of My general's scent? "

A small smirk formed on Lilium lips as she glanced behind him.

" Ask him your self "

The taiyoukai turned and golden eyes once again widened once they landed on the horrific sight. Sure he'd seen many dead bodies throughout the years, but Sesshomaru wasn't even sure if he could even call it a body any more.

_' How could I have missed such a scent? Was this Sesshomaru really that distracted by this wench' _

A small movement out the corner of his eyes caught the Taiyoukai's attention. Sesshomaru surprised Lilium by appearing in front of her. Her breath hitched when the cold metal of his sword pressed against the smooth flesh of her neck.

" I should kill you "

Silver eyes remained emotionless and unwavering as they stared at him blankly.

" Then do it "

Her careless tone was enough to make the Western Prince grit his teeth.

He'd noticed earlier her change in personality when ever her eyes were silver. When they were Azure she was mischievious and playful but also very emotional. When they were silver she was violent, brash, uncaring and malicious. It was almost as if she had a good side and evil side.

" Do not tempt me Dark miko you have killed one of my head generals-"

" Yet I still stand" Lilium finished off with a smile. " Face it Pretty Boy you can not Kill me. " She taunted haughtily.

Her smile broke out into a full blown grin when the vein on his forehead twitched with irritation.

" Don't be foolish " Sesshomaru spat.

Before she knew it her vision went blank and she slipped away into the deep depths of darkness.

* * *

****

**Thanks for the reviews everyone and I'm glad you like the story so far!**

jaimed1968-

Sesshomaru isn't in love With Lilium Yet he just feels a strong connection to her and she holds his interest unlike any other woman he'd met so his beast is really possessive over her. I guess you can say Sesshy has a small crush on her, but he doesn't know how to deal with it properly because the feelings are sort of new to him. :-) 


	5. No Need for Memories

**Chapter 4 - No Need for Memories!**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA THOUGH I DID CREATE THIS STORY. **

**:Warning : Rape scene coming up!**

**

* * *

**

_" Looks like we've found her Boss "_

_The young girl trembled as a Inu youkai stepped forward amongst the small crowd. His aura was slightly stronger than the others that surrounded her so she figured he was their leader. _

_"Good Work Boys " His deep voice echoed amongst the others further intimidating the girl.  
__She quickly cowered away as he stepped to her with a sinister grin. _

_" So this is the being of destruction? " He chuckled, lifting her off the ground by the front of her shirt._

_Lilium struggled and fought to break free from his hold but the youkai down right laughed in her face and shook her until she felt dizzy._

_"It's a shame we have to put an end to such a tasty looking morsel. You would have made a great concubine to the west " Lilium shuttered as the youkai licked his lips with each word; his deep brown orbs roamed her body hungrily making her feel dirty. She didn't exactly know what a concubine was, but she sure as hell didn't want to find out._

_The males around them laughed and cheered their boss on as he publicly groped her. She whimpered while rough hands squeezed and toyed with her breast through the thin material then winced as they pinched the tender flesh of her nipples._

_"Please Stop! " Lilium begged, her azure Eyes tearing up as she glanced around at the group of youkai. "Why are you doing this! "_

_" We have been ordered to hunt you down and kill you " The Inu explained. The sick perverted grin never left his face. "But they never said we couldn't have fun doing it. " _

_The girl silently gaped as his other hand rubbed against her lower region. Her body froze from shock and she feared what was about to come next as a youkai from the group yelled out the vulgar words any young virgin dreaded to hear. _

_" I say we fuck the Bitch Senseless then kill her when were done ravishing her body to pieces"_

_Lilium heart dropped as the rest of the youkai nodded and commented in approval, she lifted her head to glance into merciless Brown eyes._

_' T-there going to rape me ... ' _

_" What an Excellent Idea Shin, I think killing her might not be as boring as I once thought. "_

_Deciding it was time to fight back the girl burned the elder youkai with her power, but he didn't even flinch just grinned.  
__Anger boiled inside her at his arrogance and she renewed her struggles and started punching and kicking and fighting with all she had.__Panic filled her as he remained unaffected._

_" Release me you vile scum!" She demanded then punched him in the face as hard as she could. __The youkai's head turned at the impact of her blow, and Once he recovered he slapped her. Blood seeped out the small cut on her cheek, she stared at the youkai wearily as he snarled at her._

_" Enough Bitch I will have you and so will my companions!"_

_The youkai group acted like wild animals as he shredded her clothing then pushed her to the ground.  
__Lilium tried to fight him off but it only resulted in a beating so she gave up her fruitless attempts. He forced her on her hands and knees then penetrated her virginal barriers from behind. Her mouth opened in a silent scream while he groaned and continued to pound in and out of her like a wild savage beast. His thrusts were rough and hard causing excruciating pain throughout her whole body. _

_" Ah Fuck! " The Inu groaned and barred his teeth shooting his seed deep within her. She could feel streams of cum and blood trickle down her inner thighs as he exploded inside her again and again.__When the Inu decided he'd had enough he tossed her to the others like a worthless hand-me-down._

_" Have fun " He told the others before departing to their camp site._

_After he left the group ravished her filling every hole in her entire body.The pain grew unbearable and she felt herself slipping away into darkness._

_' Please I just want it to end. ' A single tears slipped down her cheek and her body went limp._

_" I think the bitch is dead I dont hear a heart beat. " She heard a distant chuckle followed by a huff._

_" Damn you guys had to kill her before I had my turn "Some one grumbled._

_' Free yourself Lilium ' A smooth voice called to her. ' Its time to bloom ... become one with me and unleash your true power '_

_' How? ' she asked weakly._

_" Well I guess we should return to camp and tell General the news. "  
The sound of foot steps and crunching leafs filled her head._

_' Open your eyes ' The voice commanded before fading away.Lilium's eyes shot wide open at the voice's demand, she felt something snap inside her as she took a breath of cool air. A silver light surrounded her body healing all the damages. Power poured out of her sending alarms to the youkai who had began to leave.  
The youkai turned and were stunned to see the girl stand and smirk at them. She strangely seemed to be a tad bit older in appearance. Her slender body was more developed, her shoulder length hair was now waist length, and her innocent soft azure orbs were now chilling silver._

_" Didn't think you got rid of me that fast did you? " she teased stepping forward. Her eyes hardened when she sensed fear from their auras._

_" Whats the matter You didn't seem too scared of me before why now? " _

_The youkai turned to flee but before they could even move an inch they were all struck by the electric currents of her energy and turned to dust._

_"One more to go " _

_Lilium masked her scent and aura then calmly walked to the place she sensed the Inu General's aura. She found him with his back to a tree gazing at the stars above.  
" Who would have ever thought a man like you would be fascinted by stars. " She teased while appearing a few feet away from him._

_The youkai quickly rose to his feet with a shocked expression on his face._

_" You seem surprised General. " Lilium stated with her head tilted. _

_The youkai quickly regained his composure and straightened; the sick grin plastered on his face once more._

_"I knew I was good, but I never thought you would be coming back for more so soon. Aren't you sore my dear? " He licked his lips while scanning her naked body from head to toe. " You seemed to have changed. " He noted with interest._

_The girl chuckled harshly before disappearing. "So nice for you to notice. " her voice echoed around him.  
She reappeared behind him and ran her finger against the shell of his right ear._

_" And for the record your not good at all ... in fact you bore me "  
The Inu yelped as she melted his ear clean off with the poison from her finger. She laughed as he pushed her away and held a hand to head to stop the bleeding._

_" Your companions weren't much fun either So I destroyed them all " _

_The smell of blood filled the general's nostrils as the wind blew past them proving her statement true._

_" You bitch You'll pay " He growled placing his hand over the sword that rested on his hip.  
Lilium raised an eye brow and crossed her arms. ' His arrogance will be his downfall '_

_" Tell me demon do you honestly think You can defeat me? " She chuckled releasing the bonds on her power. Electric shocks surrounded them destroying the trees and the ground below.The Inu's Brown eyes widened in fear as they watched the sight before them. The silver orbed beings raven tresses flew wildly behind her along with large clumps of dirt and other earthly material, the numerous amounts of crackling energy volts lit the forest around them.  
" Are you really so dense that you dont sense my power? I could kill you without even trying. " Her eyes sparkled when he paused._

_" I know I will not defeat you, but know this woman. You may have won this mini battle but you will not win the war. You are now pregnant with my seed, I made sure of that just in case my plan back fired. My child will grow up to destroy you and when it is done completing my mission the youkai and gods will destroy it. "_

_Lilium grimaced at his wicked grin._

_" Your plan? So you planned to rape me all along? "_

_The inu's smile widened. " I did " he admitted proudly_

_" YOU BASTARD! " The woman shouted in rage her fist trembled._

_" I've known who were for a long time. I've been watching you grow Little Lilium and I've been planning, waiting for the right moment to satisfy my interest and complete Lord inu-taisho's orders as well. "_

_The inu smirked thinking he'd broken the girl once again but as quick as the smirk came it left.  
Lilium surprised him by cackling evilly._

_" Hate to ruin your plan General but- " She paused to place a hand on her belly. " I follow my own destiny. "  
As she spoke her hand started glowing and a sick grin formed on her lips._

_The general watched in horror as blood began dripping from between the naked girl's legs._

_" You killed it " he stated in shock._

_" No shit Old Dog " Lilium replied " Dont worry it had a quick and painless death unlike its father "  
The Inu swung his sword in defense as a volt struck near him. A bone chilling scream filled the night as it traveled through the sword and struck him repeatedly. The pain was extremely intense but not enough to kill him, Lilium made sure of this for she wanted him to suffer.  
She watched him helplessly crawl on his knees in attempts to get away from her wrath. She watched his blood splatter across the grass and his skin tear from his bones. She listened to the sweet sound of his painful yelps and screams for mercy and still did not feel a twinge of regret. It wasn't until the youkai finally stopped moving and laid immobile on the ground did she cease her torture and decide to put the Inu out of his misery._

_" If I shall become a being of chaos and destruction in the future know that it was your sin that brought this. You selfish wants ... your foolish needs and goals brought this fate upon everyone "  
Silver eyes hardened before she turned away with a final order " Burn"  
Flames engulfed the youkai's body as she departed, ending his life._

_Lilium continued to walk the night until she returned to the place she once called home, her old village that was destroyed by the Taiyoukai known as Sesshomaru.She often visited her adoptive parents grave sites with flowers, but this time she only brought her self.About time she reached her destination it was early dawn and rain began pouring from the sky._

_" Mother ... Father " Her eyes returned to soft watery pools of azure as she knelt to the ground and weeped._

_" Was I destined to be alone? " Lilium whimpered when she recieved no answer._

_She laid on the muddy ground, being soaked by her sorrows and the rain drops from above when suddenly a hand on her shoulder halted her cries. Her body immediately tensed._

_" Are you ok? " _

_Lilium quickly twisted around to meet the concerned jade eyes of a girl who looked to be no more than 11 or 12. _

_Sensing the girl's distress the human quickly removed her hand and stepped back._

_" I didn't mean to disturb you but ... its raining and you might get sick if you stay any longer like this. " The girl explained._

_Lilium's lips curved upward into a sad smile. " There no need to worry about me ... I'm not human. "_

_" Oh .. " The girl immediately flushed noticing the girl's state of undress. " Is that why you have no clothes on? "_

_Lilium smirked as the girl looked away in embarrassment._

_" Yeah " She joked. " My names Lilium by the way " _

_" I'm Hikari " The girl blurted out. _

_" Mmm Shouldn't you be getting home Hikari? After all ... you might catch a cold in this type of weather " Lilium teased earning a huff from the girl._

_" You're one to talk! I don't see you in a rush to get home. " Hikari snarled, but instantly regretted it when she noticed the far away look in Lilium's eyes. _

_" I have no home. " Lilium whispered._

_The two grew silent for a moment before Hikari surprised Lilium by grabbing her hand. _

_" Then Come home with me! I'm sure papa won't mind a visitor "  
For the first time in years a genuine smile adorned Lilium's features._

_Memories faded with the both of them walking to her village hand in hand._

Lilium quickly sprung upward as she awoke from her dreams. Two arms quickly held her in place from behind.  
As her vision and senses cleared she took quick notice of her surroundings.She sat in a fancy looking room on top of a bed laced with expensive silk sheets.Her body rested comfortably in someones lap with their arms wrapped around her lovingly.

" Sesshomaru Why did you bring me here? "  
The taiyoukai remained silent so she pressed on.

" We're in the Western Palace aren't we? ... In your sleeping chambers. "

The Inu shifted the girl around so she could face him, despite their rather intimate position.  
" How did you know? " Sesshomaru asked curiously.

With a small smirk the female wrinkled her nose.  
"This room reeks of you " She spat with distaste.

The Western prince barred his teeth and dipped down to nip her ear with his fangs.  
" And now you also reek of this Sesshomaru Demented one " His husky whisper made her body tense.

The Inu prince sensed distress from her aura and drew away.

" I am not the Inu that raped you " Sesshomaru said with a dignified snort.

Lilium inhaled deeply.

"How did you know? "

Sesshomaru focused on his balcony as if it were more interesting than her. Lilium couldn't help but notice how striking Sesshomaru looked in his black and gold robe minus his armor. His hair was swept back into one long braid showing all of his beautiful facial features. The middle of his robe parted slightly so she could get a glimpse of the manly perfection underneath. The sensual sight of his pale chiseled chest glowing under the moon's glare through the window was enough to send heat rushing to her face as well as other places.

His voice was dry and lacked emotion when he finally spoke " I saw "

" You were there? " Lilium grew confused.

" No ... You shared your visions with me. When I brought you here you started shaking in your sleep so this Sesshomaru tried to wake you but instead you somehow managed to put a spell on me and make me doze off. I saw everything ... "

"I see "

The taiyoukai prince frowned.

He disliked when people used the phrase ' I see' it always ment they wanted to say something but were afraid to speak their mind.

"You told this Sesshomaru Hayate was your first " Sesshomaru stated indifferently.

" He was my first in a way. I did not choose to be raped those youkai took what wasn't rightfully theirs " Lilium hissed with venom, her eyes flashed silver briefly before returning to azure.

The room grew quiet and the western prince peered at the girl who seemed to be deep in thought.

" My father would like to see you "

Lilium could feel her jaw clenching as she gritted her teeth.

" I refuse to see some one who wants me dead " She growled.

Sesshomaru released the girl and allowed her to tumble out of his lap. He gracefully rose from his bed and made his way to the door.

" He wants you to stay here ... with us "

Lilium became even more confused than before.

" Why would he want that? "

His gold eyes locked onto hers.

" Why don't you ask him..."

* * *


	6. Guest in the West

**Lilium: Purity And Darkness**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA THOUGH I DID CREATE THIS STORY. **

**Summary-**

Sesshomaru has been keeping a secret from the others. He knows who Kagome truely is but the miko doesn't remember. A tale of two past lovers unravels revealing a creature who is a being of destruction. Can Sesshomaru put an end to her or will he let his heart get in the way once again. KagsXSess

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 - Guest in the West  
**

Lilium knocked on the large door then silently waited for his approval for her to come in.

" You may enter" A deep voice spoke from the other side.

The girl slowly twisted the knob and walked in. Once inside she sat in the chair across the regal figure behind the desk.  
" So nice to finally meet you Lilium " The Western Lord greeted her with a warm smile and an out stretched hand.

Lilium shot him a skeptical look then rolled her eyes in annoyance.

_' How dare he smile in my face as if he does not want me dead ' _her eyes narrowed to slits.

" I'm flattered Inutaisho but I'm sorry I can not say the same " She spat.

The Inu dropped his hand with a sigh and sat back in his chair.

" I have brought you here to Apologize " Lilium's eyes widened as he continued. " For years I have tried to track you down, but you remained hidden"

" What else am I supposed to do when I have youkai trying to kill me! " She snapped.

The taiyoukai watched in amazement as her eyes changed colors.

" I know what they did to you. I could scent it all around the area. " His face twisted in disgust. " I might have ordered them to destroy you to prevent future harm to my lands but I would never tell them to do it in such a foul and dishonorable way. "

Lilium observed the taiyoukai closely as he spoke and felt regret seeping out of him in waves.

" I do not hold you responsible for their deaths so I will not punish you "

" Yay me! " Lilium mumbled with sarcasm.

Inutaisho smirked.

" I've noticed my Son has been leaving the palace alot lately. Do you perhaps have a explanation for this? "

Lilium's eyes harden " I am not Sesshomaru's keeper Lord Inutaisho. I do not know where he goes. "

" Funny because every time he leaves he return covered with the scent of a certain female " Inutaisho teased knowingly.  
Lilium looked away to avoid the gleam in his golden orbs.

" Do you still want to kill me? " She whispered.

The Daiyoukai studied her for a while before replying.

" No ... I don't think I could kill my possible Daughter in law. "

He chuckled when the woman blushed.  
" My son has never taken extreme interest in anything except war. You're perhaps my only chance at grand children. "

Lilium quickly changed the subject. " So this about me staying here is true? "

The Taiyoukai nodded. " Hai ... many youkai are after you but here you will be protected. The gods have decided that you are no longer their problem and left it up to youkai to destroy you unless things get out of hand. Here I can persuade them to let you be unless you become a threat."

"Why are you helping me? " She asked. The question seemed to repeat in her head throughout their conversation.

Inutaisho sighed and glanced at the papers on his desk.

" I was never really a father to Sesshomaru. He's never had any one to care for besides his younger brother who was slaughtered by humans years ago. " He missed Lilium's twitch " I want my son to be happy. "

" And you actually believe that I , a cold killer who craves blood , can make your son happy? " Lilium raise an eye brow.

" Yes " The Western lord stated sincerely.

The girl twirled her fingers around each other nervously before some one knocked on the door.

" That must be Mai, Sesshomaru's Mother " Inutaisho Predicted. Lilium quickly rose to her feet and bowed respectfully.

" I guess I should probably get going then ... Thanks for Your offer Inutaisho. I think I may accept. Your arrogant son intrigues me and its hard to find anything more entertaining than battle. " She quickly turned to avoid the grin she somehow knew formed on his lips.

" Thats great to hear ... and Lilium, " Lilium paused to look back at the Lord's call.

" We all make mistakes and sin its a part of life. No ones perfect ... but do remember You will only be forgiven if you are truly sorry and forgive those who want to be forgiven "

The girl waited a moment to let his wise words soak in before she nodded then opened the door.

" About time " A rude voice snared once the door was open. Lilium lifted her head to meet the glaring eyes of Sesshomaru's mother. She looked like the female version of Sesshomaru with her intense narrow eyes and sharp features.

" Another One of your Whores Toga? " She questioned while brushing past Lilium.

" Excuse me! " Lilium twirled around and growled at the woman's back as she continued to move forward to the Taiyoukai's desk.

" I have issues to discuss with you Toga tell your cheap Harlot to leave at once "

" I'm no harlot you bitter bitch! " Lilium cracked her knuckles angrily. " Insult me again and I'll taint that pretty white kimono of yours with your blood! "

The Female daiyoukai's eyes flashed red. " How dare you-"

" How Dare you! " Lilium hissed; the realm of her eyes turning silver. She did not care if this was the lady of the west the bitch insulted her so no respect would be shown.

" Thats enough! " Inutaisho shouted " Mai as the Lady of the West you should know better than to disrespect guest! Lilium I am terribly sorry for my mate's manners "

The Female Inu Froze at Lilium's name as if her blood ran cold. She looked the girl over and pointed an accusing finger.

" You ... The being- " She drifted off as fear took over her aura.  
Lilium snorted and turned away in disgust.

" Talk to you later old man " She called making the elder taiyoukai smile.

" Same here! "

Lilium walked out of the room and walked to the only room in the palace she knew.  
Sesshomaru's room. She used her nose to detect the area where his scent was mostly at and used her powers to appeared in front of it.The girl inhaled deeply then smiled. ' Good he's here ' Lilium thought and reached for the doors handle.  
The Western prince smelled like a rainy day in the forest. There was no paticular name for the scent and she'd never met anyone with a smell like it not even his father whom smelled of forest wood and waterfalls.

" This Sesshomaru did not tell you to come in Girl " The Prince stated passively as she closed the door behind her.

Lilium grinned.

" To bad because I'm already in " She stated while walking toward his bed, where he laid on his back with his hands behind his head.

" Hn " was his usual indifferent reply. Lilium sneered.

"You'll never make friends if you talk like that fluffy "She lectured.

" I do not need friends Demented one " The taiyoukai growled. " And do not call me that again "

The girl pouted when he turned his head.

" Thats no fair you gave me a name!" She whined.  
The prince felt his lips twitch with amusement as his golden eyes focused on her once again.

" Yes but Your name is fitting "

Though his voice was as dead and void of emotion as ever she knew from the slight glimmer in his eye that he was teasing her.  
She quickly turned to hide her blush.  
"You are so difficult "

She could hear him sitting up as the sheets on the bed shuffled.

" Would you like this Sesshomaru to be easy? "

Her cheeks turned a darker shade of red.

" Thats not what I meant you-" Her words were cut short.

" Then what did you perhaps mean? "

" I meant- I " He interrupted again.

"Why do you seem so tense Woman "

"SHUT UP SESSHOMARU! "

The western prince actually laughed. Lilium had twirled around chest heaved , cheeks flushed , face twisted , her finger pointed , and yelled for him to stop teasing her.Her anger instantly melted away at the wonderful sound.  
" You should laugh more often " She smoothly advised.

His laughter was immediately replaced by his indifferent mask once again.

" Why are you here? " She almost winced at his cruel tone. He made her sound like some kind of nuisance and for some reason she didn't want him to think of her like that.

" I didnt have any where else to go ... I don't know where my room is "

She watched as he nonchalantly flicked away a silver strand of hair from his face.  
His eyes did not return to hers as he spoke.

" Your room is the one directly across from mines. I want to know where you are at all times to make sure you are not causing any harm to my people "

Lilium's eyes hardened. " Is that so? " Her voice was harsh and the Taiyoukai's head tilted upward to see her heading toward the door.

" I guess I should be leaving now then "

Sesshomaru silently watched as the door closed behind her and didn't once make a move to stop it.

* * *

Days passed and still the two did not speak. Besides from going to the gardens and conversating with Inutaisho, Lilium remained locked in her room. The prince noticed this and often sent servants to check up on her though she refused to let them in.  
' I do not want My room to reek of the disgusting scent of fear ' He would always hear her yell before slamming the door.

Sesshomaru sighed and tried to focus on the papers on his desk, but his mind continued to stray to the crazy woman with raven hair and azure eyes that flashed silver whenever she felt threatened.

" At this rate you'll never get things done around here son. Why don't you two just kiss and make up? " Golden eyes narrowed as they landed on his father. The young prince hadn't spoken to him since he found out he'd mated a human. Nothing could describe the anger and disappointment he felt for his father. How could he betray his mate? How could he betray his Blood line? How could he betray his son?

Did he have any honor at all?

Inutaisho sensed the anger from his sons aura and sighed.

" Shes not youkai either you know" The elder Inu stated knowingly.

" But she is not human " Sesshomaru snarled.

" It does not matter she is outside our species because she is not Inu like us. The blood line will still be tainted and not pure so tell me would you give her away to another male, because of you stupid pride"

Sesshomaru turned away with a snort.

" This Sesshomaru needs no one "

Inutaisho barred his teeth at his son then stormed toward the door.  
" Be a fool and another gain your treasures if you want. The Inu of this castle lust for her, I can see it and if you were wise you would open your eyes to see also "

Sesshomaru glared at his back until it was blocked from his site by the large wooden door.

" This Sesshomaru needs no one " He repeated. If only he convince himself the words he spoke were true.

* * *

After taking a long relaxing soak in her private hot springs Lilium slipped into her night robe and prepared for bed.  
She used a towel to dry her wavy locks off the best she could then carelessly tossed it to the side. She turned off the lamp inside her room and climbed underneath the covers of her comfy bed." Sesshomaru you bastard " Lilium Mumbled before drifting to sleep.

The next morning She woke with a sleepy yawn. Her azure eyes opened and caught sight of the sun's rays peaking through her window.A light smile adorned her features as she snuggled closer to the comforting warmth of her bed.

" I've haven't slept like that in years " She mused groggily.

A slight rumble from behind made her body tense, her breath hitched when she looked down to find two arms with magenta stripes wrapped around her waist.

" You've finally woken " A husky voice whispered against her ear.

She felt her legs tremble underneath the covers and rub against his. His head dropped between the dip of her neck and he started to nuzzle it.

" Sesshomaru " She paused to catch her breath when his claws tapped against the side of her hip. " What are you doing in my bed "

" Sleeping with you " He stated as if it were usual for him to do so.

"What do you mean _' Sleeping with you '_? " Lilium's voice grew higher in pitch. " Don't you have your own bed! " She squeaked.

Tender lips pressed firmly against the flesh of her neck. She shuttered as his fangs slightly grazed her afterwards.  
" You have not been speaking to me " He declared.

" S-So .. " She bit her lip to prevent from moaning at his seductive nibbles and kisses.

" My beast does not like it "

Lilium glanced over her shoulder to see two red orbs peering at her.

" He's very selfish and does not like to be ignored "  
His chest vibrated against her back as he growled and pulled her closer to him in a possessive manner. Lilium felt heat pool at the bottom of her stomach then caught the slight twitch of his nose. Which indicated he had smelt something.

"I will not avoid you again " She twisted in his arms and pushed him away before anything could happen between them.  
The taiyoukai's eyes returned to gold at her statement.

" Good "  
He released her and calmly got out of bed then walked to the door.

Azure eyes remained glued to his figure as his long silver hair against his back with each step, covering the beautiful pale skin underneath.

" For now on you will spar with me everyday " He ordered before walking out.  
The girl was in such a daze she didn't even reply.

* * *

Lilium sighed. _' Why the hell did I agree to stay here again? ' _She wondered for the umpteenth time.

It had been only a couple of weeks at the Castle and she was about ready to kill everyone out of fustration.She had a terrible itch to draw blood ... starting with that bitch of Mother Mai. It was so hard to stay blood sober. Which she often referred to describe her blood craving state. Blood was like a intoxicating beverage that she was addicted to.

Lilium growled at the heavy scent of arousal she inhaled while passing a group of inu males.

_' Filthy Manly scum '_She mentally cursed. She could feel them undress her with their eyes when she passed and wanted nothing more than to castrate them on the spot as they shamelessly gawked at her like a piece of meat waiting to be devoured.

Yes she would kill them all once she finally came to her senses, she decided.They were highly annoying but at least they didn't anger her like a certain youkai bitch.Lilium rolled her eyes as she came to face to face with said_ ' bitch' _when crossing to Sessomaru's chambers.

" Well isn't this a pleasant surprise " Mai greeted sarcastically.

Lilium remained indifferent and continued her way down the hall ignoring the elder woman.

" What brings you to my sons Chambers this early? " Mai pressed as she walked beside her.

Lilium huffed out of annoyance.  
" It doesn't concern you " She answered dryly.

Mai bit back a growl and eyed the girl. Lilium could still sense fear from her aura though it was faint.

" Well I hope you don't get too attached to my son, he'll have a mate soon " She stated with fake concern.

Lilium paused a moment before replying with a devious smirk.  
" I don't see why not. Toga Mated you yet a human is pregnant with his child "

Mai's body trembled with rage and her cheeks flamed bright red with embarrassment.

" Why you little- "

" The Inu Clan of the Silver Crescent Moon does not involve you , therefore; our business does not concern you, woman. " A familiar voice intruded in an icy tone.

The two women glanced up to find the taiyoukai prince leaning against the door frame to his office.  
His golden eyes focused on the raven haired girl as she stepped closer.

" I came to spar as you told me "

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. " We will not spar today. This Sesshomaru has more important things to attend to"

He moved briefly to allow Mai into his office then turned to dismiss The girl.

" No way Sessho! You Promised! " Lilium whined with her lip puckered in a childish pout. She desperately needed a way to release her stress before she exploded, and she was not about to do that because the spoiled prince decided to have another one of his mood swings.  
" Toga left to check on something and wont be back until tomorrow! "

" Then I guess you won't be sparring today will you? " With a smirk Sesshomaru slammed the door shut in her face.

" That Son of a - Ooh I can't stand you Sesshomaru! " Lilium grumbled as she turned to leave.  
A small snickering noise caught her attention. She quickly turned to give the hidden youkai a glare.

" Do you find this funny?! " her eyes flashed silver as her irritation grew.

The Inu calmly stepped from amongst the shadows with a smile.

" Actually I do and I think I can fix your little problem " He told her suggestively.

Lilium raise an eye brow as she scanned him from head to toe. He was a warrior, stood above six feet with spiky black shoulder length hair and crimson eyes, his body was very muscular and carried a few battle scars that were oddly attractive.

" What do have in mind? " Lilium curiously inquired.

* * *

" Now this is what I'm talking about! " The girl roared excitedly while dodging a powerful blast from Youkai above. The two had been sparring for two hours straight and she'd learned a lot about him including his name.

" You'll have to do better than that Mamoru" She teased.

Mamoru peered at her with amusement. " Do you always talk this much during your battles Girl? "

Lilium huffed in annoyance. " Whats that supposed to mean! "

She rushed at him throwing rounds of punches. He dodged them all then flipped backwards. A sickening crack could be heard as his foot connected with her jaw.

After she landed a few feet away Lilium grinned and licked away the blood from her lips. Mamoru quickly returned to his defensive stance with a small smirk.

She secretly reached for the dagger on her hip and tossed it. He felt it swish past him and clash with the wall an inch away from his head.

A few strands of hair fell to floor. His smile faded, and hers returned.  
He attacked her and she disappeared. He cautiously looked around and turned at the sound of feet running.

**- Bam -**

She rammed him into the wall with a thundering crash!  
Manoru quickly recovered and the two returned to fighting in hand to hand combat.  
He'd punch. She'd duck. He'd Kick. She'd Block.  
Blow for blow they continued on for a few more hours until they laid panting on the bloody floor.

" That was fun " Lilium breathed . She closed her eyes as exhaustion took over her.

Mamoru chuckled but agreed. " We should defiantly do this again sometime Princess . You are a great fighter"

Lilium 'awww'ed then wrapped her arms around him with a goofy grin.  
" So are you buddy oh pal " She joked nuzzling her face against his chest. The youkai chuckled, and Lilium could feel the rumbles of his laughter beneath her.

" The others are ignorant " he suddenly stated out of the blue. Lilium sat up and gazed down at him, her heart sunk when a clawed hand moved a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  
" What do you mean? " She whispered.

Mamoru closed his eyes and sighed.

" They are so afraid of you they fail to realise what a wonderful person you are underneath. Since you first stepped foot in this castle I wanted to get to know you. " He smiled and wiped away the tears that slipped from her emotional pools of azure.

" I'm glad I took that chance "

Unable to hold it in she lunged into chest and weeped.

" You should be afraid like the others! " She shouted but her screams were muffled by his shirt. " I do bad things! "  
Mamoru rubbed her back and mumbled ' its ok ' repeatedly in her ear causing her heart to sank even further into the pit of her stomach. He reminded her of someone she didn't want to remember. Their personalities were extremely similar and it killed her inside.  
_' Hayate ' _Her head throbbed at the thought of his name. Mamoru carefully pulled her into his lap when he sat up then rocked her like a baby.

" I don't want to hurt you " Lilium mumbled with her eyes drooped.

Mamoru Shushed her then brought the palm of her hand to his lips and kissed it.  
" You won't " he promised.

A small smile cracked her marred features as she once again slipped into darkness.

A white blur appeared in front of the two after she fell unconscious.  
" Lord Sesshomaru " Maroru addressed the Taiyoukai in surprise when he nearly yanked the woman from his arms.  
Sesshomaru tensed as he sniffed the girl. Her scent was covered with anothers and it sent his beast raging.

" I know it looks bad but- uh " Mamoru tried to explain while nervously scratching the back of his head.  
Sesshomaru quickly turned from the male to keep from slashing his throat on sight. He had been watching the two closely the whole time and realised he'd made a big mistake by letting her get close to another male. He should have known she wouldn't give up on sparring so easily.

" You will not spar with my guest again." Sesshomaru stated walking away.

" What! But -Wait! Lord Sesshomaru! " Mamoru called after him only to be ignored as The Western Prince disappeared behind the other side of the door.

* * *

Well There goes another Chapter. I hope you liked it and Plz review!


End file.
